


the boy can't help it

by Martsa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Phone Sex, Reunion Sex, Rimming, theres otapliroy hints if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martsa/pseuds/Martsa
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is anything but patient. It makes being in a long-distance relationship pretty challenging, but their reunions are worth it. Yuri is also not called a tiger for nothing.





	the boy can't help it

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri is 18 here, for anyone wondering. He's completely legal, children, worry not. Also, this is my first fanfic for god knows how long and I'm not a native English speaker so please don't be too harsh on me. At first this had a plot, then it didn't and now it kinda does but I'm not sure if it makes any sense? *sweats nervously* Anyway, enjoy, I guess?

In all honesty, Yuri has never been very good at being patient. He likes getting what he wants, when he wants it. Having to work hard to achieve his goals... Well, he doesn’t exactly enjoy it but he has learned to accept it. Having to wait for things to happen without being able to do anything about it, however, is enough to drive him insane.

There’s a picture of his boyfriend on the bedside table and Yuri is not sure if he wants to smash it, put it away or keep staring at it. He knows looking at Otabek’s stupid, handsome face is only going to make him more frustrated but pictures are the only thing he has right now. It’s going to be another two months before the competition that also marks their reunion.

_Two more months._

It feels like an eternity and a half and he is frustrated beyond belief. Even though they’ve been in a long-distance relationship for the entirety of their relationship, not being able to see Beka never seems to get easier. Yuri rolls over and covers his face with a pillow, trying not to scream. Throwing a tantrum isn’t going to fix anything. Acting like a child isn’t going to fix anything, but it’s the only way he can truly express his frustration.

And Yuri is extremely frustrated because he really,  _really_  wants to sleep with Otabek. 

Sometimes – way more often than he wants to admit – it’s all he can think about. Otabek’s arms around him, the scent of his cologne, his lips exploring every inch of his body until Yuri is a begging, whimpering mess. The way Otabek praises him, telling him what a good boy he is, what pretty sounds he makes, how good he makes him feel. The way he holds Yuri like he’s something precious, something too beautiful for words, and looks at him with so much love in his eyes it makes Yuri feel like he can’t breathe. 

But what Yuri misses the most right now is the way Otabek’s eyes darken as he slams Yuri against the wall and kisses him, all tongue and teeth and raw passion, when there’s no time for foreplay and they’re both desperate to get off. He misses the bruises Otabek’s hands leave on his porcelain skin, the angry red bite marks no one else gets to see, the dull ache that makes sitting down uncomfortable because  _holy hell, that boy is **hung**._

With a defeated sigh Yuri picks up his cellphone, scratching Puma with one hand as he sends texts Otabek.

[text: Beka] i miss you and i want to see your stupid face and kiss you but at the same time i hate you for not being here and i’m not sure how any of that works

[text: Beka] call me?

A minute later his phone starts buzzing. He doesn’t even glance at the caller ID before answering it.

“Yo. That was quick."

_"Hi, kitten.”_

“I told you to stop calling me that, jerk.”

_“Yeah, but you didn’t mean it.”  
_

“I did.” No, he didn’t.

_“I miss you.”  
_

“How much?”

_“A lot.”  
_

“I miss you more.” 

Otabek’s voice is like velvet and just listening to him speak is enough to make Yuri squirm with frustration. His lips part in a soft sigh as he slips his free hand under the loose tank top he’s wearing, fingertips tracing the lines of his muscles. _I wish you were touching me instead._

_“...it shouldn’t take more than two weeks but nothing’s been decided yet, and- Yura?”_

There’s something about his tone that tells Yuri that he now has Otabek’s full, undivided attention. 

“What?” 

_“Are you doing what I think you’re doing?”  
_

“Maybe. I miss you  _a lot_ , Beka,” Yuri whispers, making an exaggerated moan as he palms his half-hard cock through his underwear. “And you’re not here, so your kitty has to play all by himself.”

 _“Yura...”_  

Otabek’s voice catches in his throat and it makes Yuri feel oddly proud of himself. 

“Yeah?”

_“You’re gonna be the death of me.”_

Yuri smirks as he tucks his phone between his cheek and shoulder and then wraps his hand around his cock and starts to stroke, the feeling shooting through him like electricity. “Mmm, I know – fuck, I could get off so quickly doing this.” he mutters, twisting his wrist as he glides the tips of his fingers over the head.

 _"Fuck, I wish I could see you.”_  Otabek’s voice is deep and dark and filled with the same frustration that’s running through Yuri’s veins.  _That’s only fair_ , Yuri thinks- if he has to deal with this level of frustration, he’s going to take Beka down with him.

“I wish you could fuck me,” Yuri whispers as he pushes a spit-wet finger into himself and then gasps as he curves it to the right spot. He wishes he could make this last longer but he’s already painfully turned on and so close to the edge that his thighs are trembling.

_“Come for me, kitten.”  
_

Yuri cants his head back and moans Otabek’s name as those four little words bring him to a shuddering climax. His phone falls to the pillow and almost a minute passes before he can pick it up again; his mouth is dry and he’s still breathing heavily, the tension slowly melting away from his body.

_“Better?”_

"Yeah.”

He feels a little less frustrated when they finally end the call.

 

* * *

 

“Hi-”

Otabek doesn’t even get the chance to finish his sentence before Yuri grabs him by the collar and pulls him into a long kiss, not giving a damn about all the other people at the airport. They’re finally together again and that’s all that matters and it makes Yuri feel warm and fuzzy.

“Hi,” Yuri says softly, slightly out of breath, and gives Otabek a wide, genuine smile as he hugs him as tight as he can. Only a handful of people have ever seen him smile like that, brighter than the sun. “Fuck, I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, Yura.” 

The 15-minute drive to the hotel seems to take forever and honestly, it’s more than a little hard for Yuri to keeps his hands to himself. It’s been so long since the last time they saw each other and he’s starving for physical contact. It doesn’t help that Beka is looking fine as  _fuck_. Like, even better than usual, and that’s quite a feat.

Someone spots them as they get out of the car –  _of course they have to do that_ , Yuri thinks to himself,  _what else is new –_  and so he has to bite his tongue and stand still for the photographs and act like he’s not actually thinking about his boyfriend and all the things he’d much rather be doing right now. Those things include, but are not limited to, Otabek.

When they’re finally alone and the door closes behind them Yuri finds himself pinned against the wall before he can say or do anything, and Otabek’s kissing him in a way that makes him feel weak at the knees. It’s rough and possessive and he just  _melts_ , right then and there.

“Beka-”

“Do you have any idea,” Otabek whispers against Yuri’s lips, his voice low and almost dangerously calm, “how frustrated I’ve been thanks to you and your little games?”

“I could say the same about you,” Yuri whispers back, his heart beating wildly in his chest because  _fuck_ , _yes, this is exactly what he needs right now._  “You think wanting to climb you like a hungry animal and fuck myself on your cock all the time is any easier?”

Otabek doesn’t respond, he just picks Yuri up with ease and practically throws him on the bed, causing him to squeak in surprise. His hands are back on Yuri’s body in an instant, undressing him quickly and efficiently, and then he’s kissing him all over. Yuri lets his gasps and moans and do the talking for him, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment as he bites his lip and shivers.

The moan that leaves Yuri when Otabek’s tongue presses against his hole is embarrassingly loud. He breathes slowly through his nose, trying to maintain some self-control as Otabek does his best to shatter it. He tries not to give into the delicious wet thrusts of Otabek’s tongue, he really does, but the things he is doing are driving Yuri mad with lust.

Soon enough Yuri’s hands are tangled in Otabek’s hair and he’s trying his best not to squirm even though it’s damn near impossible. He can’t tell one lick from the next because they are coming so fast and all that’s coming out of his mouth are whimpers and stuttered, pleased exhales as the jolts of pleasure turn into a wave of sensation. He’s thoroughly wet, his hole gleaming with spit and open ever-so-slightly, his cock hard and leaking against his stomach.

“F-fuck – please, I need to–“ 

“Please who?”

Otabek’s voice is deceivingly gentle but the force behind those words make Yuri shudder. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what he wants to hear, his mind wandering off to places Yuri’s more than happy to follow him to.

“Please, daddy,” he says obediently, looking at Otabek through his lashes and biting at his kiss-swollen lip as he says the magic word. “Please fuck me till I can’t walk.” 

“Are you sure you can take it, baby?” Otabek purrs, slipping two lubed up fingers into Yuri like it’s nothing and slowly scissoring them – a little too slowly for Yuri’s liking but he knows it’s deliberate. “It’s been a long time.”

Yuri quickly nods, trying to calm himself because he’s already  _this_  close to coming. “Yes, daddy. P-please.”

The way Otabek chuckles makes Yuri whine a little but it quickly turns into a half-pained, half-pleasured moan as he finally,  _finally_  starts pushing into him. The preparation was not enough for the girth that’s now forcing him to stretch, giving him a perfect blend of pleasure and pain

Yuri still thinks he’s going too slow and while he knows that Otabek is only doing so to make sure he doesn’t hurt him, it still makes him whine in frustration. He wants it all and he wants it now. 

“Good boy,” Otabek whispers, his eyes never leaving Yuri’s. “You’re such a good boy, kitten.”

Yuri’s painted nails dig deeper into Otabek’s back with every inch, and the last one makes his breath hitch. “Fuck,” he gasps, pulling Otabek into a heated kiss and wrapping his legs around his waist, wanting him as close as possible, the maximum amount of skin contact. “Fuck me, daddy.”

He moans into the kiss as Otabek’s hips start to move; he’s so deep that it feels like Yuri’s gonna break and he’s pretty sure he’ll never get tired of this, never stop being desperate for the feel of Otabek’s huge cock splitting him apart. The noises it draws from Yuri would make a saint blush. 

“Fuck, I love your cock,” Yuri groans, the sound quickly turning into a whine when Otabek bites his neck. He loves the feeling of being powerless against him, revels in the taut cords of muscle he can feel just beneath Beka’s skin; he wants to be owned, used, fucked like the little slut he is.  

When Otabek’s hand wraps around his cock and starts stroking in time with his thrusts, it’s not long before Yuri’s coming all over his hand with a cry of pleasure. He enjoys the aftershocks of pleasure Otabek’s thrusts are sending through him before he, too, reaches his climax, gasping for breath as he more or less collapses against Yuri’s chest.

Yuri chuckles and gently pets Otabek’s hair, letting the man catch his breath. For a moment the room’s filled with nothing but the sound of their breathing and the heavy scent of sex.

“You okay?” Otabek eventually asks and glances up at him, his voice raspy. Yuri smirks and nods without hesitation.

“Never better.”

 

* * *

 

The get-together is Victor’s grand idea. Of course it is. He’s always so intent on “having a good time with everyone” after a competition, even though Yuri knows it would be that much easier for him to have a good time if he didn’t have to spend time around people. Beka doesn’t count as “people.”

Yuri doesn’t want to go, but Otabek manages to talk him into changing his mind. “I’ll be cranky and whine all night long because I want to be with you, not them,” Yuri warns him. “You’re gonna have to make it up to me.” 

Otabek just laughs and kisses Yuri’s cheek and promises that he will.  

The night starts out alright. Yuri’s never going to be a people person but no one is really getting on his nerves- except for Victor, maybe, but that is to be expected. Victor always finds new ways to annoy him.

Victor is also the first one to notice the scratches on Otabek’s back. Of course he has to notice. The way he stares at Otabek is not subtle at all, and neither is the way he smirks at Yuri afterwards. Somehow he always picks up on the things Yuri wishes Viktor would miss. Grinding his teeth, Yuri stares at the wall and hopes Victor will just... move on and not say anything about it. 

But of course he doesn’t. He’s Victor “I don’t know how to stay in my lane” Nikiforov, after all.

Yuri pointedly ignores Victor as he moves closer to, not even looking in his general direction. There’s a light blush on his cheeks already and he’s biting his tongue, not wanting to give Victor the satisfaction of getting a reaction out of him. Yuri wants to believe he can control his temper well enough to just ignore Viktor but knows that he really can’t.

"А у котика есть коготки.”  _So the kitty has claws._

Yuri can literally feel the hairs at the back of his neck stand up on end. He scowls at Victor and makes a hissing sound; Victor just laughs, and the fucker even has the audacity to wink at him. 

“Fuck you,” Yuri mutters, his blush deepening. “You don’t know shit. Piss off.” 

Victor doesn’t piss off, and the look on his face tells Yuri that he’s going to start asking questions. He doesn’t feel like answering those questions so he excuses himself without another word and storms outside, hoping the cool night air will help him calm down and make his blush go away. 

He’s embarrassed beyond belief. There are things that should stay private. It’s not like his... thing (he hates the word “dating”) with Otabek is a secret but Yuri has always been a very private person. Unlike Victor, he has no desire to showcase his relationship to the entire world. 

When the door opens again and someone else steps outside Yuri instinctively tenses up, his brow furrowing. There’s a snide remark on the tip of his tongue but he swallows it when he realizes the person is not Victor. It’s just JJ. 

“Yo.”

Yuri gives him a nod of acknowledgement. He tries to be at least somewhat nice to JJ because he’s Otabek’s friend. Being civil with him should make things less awkward for all three of them. 

“I gotta hand it to you, I’m kind of impressed.”

“What are you talking about?” That’s probably a question he’s going to regret later, but what’s done is done.”

“You and Otabek. Not anyone can keep up with him, you know. But it looks like you’re a feisty one. I guess I should’ve guessed as much.”

Yuri glares at JJ and blushes again. “Fuck you.”

“No need to be so angry, kid,” JJ laughs and puts his hand on Yuri’s shoulder. Yuri immediately shakes it off. “I*m almost jealous, actually. I should tell him to let me borrow you sometime.”

Now Yuri’s entire face is burning up. JJ is clearly drunk, sure, but he still didn’t expect to hear... that. He can’t really tell how he feels about it, either, and that bothers him a lot. Usually he knows exactly how people make him feel but right now he’s conflicted, somehow.

“You’re drunk,” he huffs. “Go away.”

“As you wish.” JJ shrugs and walks away, turning around to give him a wink before disappearing inside. Yuri puts up his middle finger even though the door’s already closed, just to make himself feel better. 

God, he knew coming here was a bad idea.

“There you are, Yura.”

Finally a voice he wants to hear. Yuri sighs in relief as he turns around to see Otabek and wraps his arms around him, burying his face in his shirt. “Take me home before I kill someone,” he mutters, sighing deeply. “Please.”

“I was planning to.”

“Good.”

After a few minutes of silence, Yuri speaks up again, doing his best to keep his voice free of any curiosity. “So, you and JJ... Have you ever had, you know a  _thing_? Any kind of thing?”

Otabek glances at him and quirks a brow, smiling in an almost amused manner. “Maybe. Why do you ask?”

“No reason.” 

“You know that I know you’re lying, right?”

“Yep.”

“Brat.”

“You love me.”

“I do.”

Yuri just smiles and kisses Otabek on the cheek.

 


End file.
